Should Have, But Didn't
by FeatherDaydreamer
Summary: Demeter and Macavity.  Demeter and Munkustrap.  Ah, but haven't they made some deliciously terrible mistakes?  A one-shot looking at everything that went wrong for the golden queen and the striped protector...  A Mac/Deme/Munku love triangle.


**And now, a FeatherDaydreamer exclusive...my first ever one-shot, which also means that this is my first story to be completed! Yay! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>He should have never let her go. No matter what. Even when he saw her flirting with his brother he should have caught her up in his arms and kissed her senseless until she only saw him. And now he was paying the price.<p>

He had watched he slip away from him. Her smiles were the other tom's now. Her secrets were confided to his brother. And now there was nothing he could do about it.

Then, the day came. No one had expected it. His had been brother stronger, wiser, more cunning, more suave, and more charismatic than any other tom since Growltiger. But like the pirate cat, he was also vicious and prideful. It was the pride that led to his undoing. And dragged Demeter down with him.

Munkustrap should have never let her go.

* * *

><p>She should have never left him. He was the safe one, she chose the dangerous one. His brother was so strong and vivid, like a human's painting, except that he never seemed to stay still. Unless he was stalking something. Someone.<p>

Macavity had stalked her.

_You're so beautiful, Demeter, _he had said. _You belong with me. It's destiny._

She hadn't noticed it at first, but everywhere she went he was there. There with his cold yellow eyes and his fiery red coat. There with his dangerous good looks and his wanting stares. At her. And that was why she liked him. Why she wanted him. And not his brother.

Demeter chose the wrong brother.

* * *

><p>It had been years since then. He had grown up. The Jellicle protector was what they were calling him now. But he couldn't protect himself or his heart when she came back into town.<p>

She had left with his brother. She had gone off with him to who knows where, to do who knows what. And now she was back, torn and bleeding and sorry. Oh, so sorry.

And so he forgave her. Let her come home, loved her, and took care of her. He had loved her all this time, he would love her until the end of time.

Until she left again.

Munkustrap was too kind-hearted.

* * *

><p>He had come in the night.<p>

_Demeter…_

She was safe, back at home, with the tom who had always been there for her, the tom who was always waiting, always…safe. But safe was boring after a while.

_Come with me._

She couldn't help it. She missed her strong one, her dangerous one. So when he came, she only hesitated for a second.

_What about him?_

_He'll be fine. He won't even care. I care. I care a great deal for you. Come with me…_

_All right._

She went with him again, gladly. Forgetting the last time she had been with him. Forgetting all that Munkustrap had done for her. Forgetting all that his brother had done _to _her.

Demeter was too restless.

* * *

><p>He never expected to see her again. Not in a million years. But here she came, slinking back, looking even worse than the first time. And he watched as all the other Jellicles had run to her, asked her what had happened, where had she been; helping her, comforting her, loving her. What had once been his job. And when he finally came to her, she put up her chin at him and scowled. So he turned away and left. He stayed away from her. And even weeks later when she was a little better, though all knew she would most likely never be the same…<p>

_Munkustrap! Wait, I…I want to talk to you! Wait!_

…He stayed away still.

Munkustrap was blindsided.

* * *

><p>She was back now. Had been for weeks and he still wasn't talking to her. She was only realizing now how much she had hurt him, and how much she wanted to earn back his trust. His faith in her. His love. But she had no idea how to do it. But then came the one night where things were sure to happen.<p>

The Jellicle ball.

She had missed the last one. She had been with his brother, off in faraway places. She was determined to have fun at this one. But it seemed fate would deny her even this one night.

It had started out fine, but then _he_ had shown! Tearing Old Deuteronomy away from them and leaving the cats confused and frightened. She had frozen, unable to stop him, incapable of trying.

Demeter was too scared.

* * *

><p>He couldn't have saved Old Deuteronomy, he told himself for weeks afterwards. There was nothing he could have done. His brother was too strong. And he always got what he wanted. Always. Even when it came to Demeter. Especially when it came to Demeter.<p>

He watched her. Watched her dance with her sister. Heard her tell of his brother, of his crimes and as he listened he realized that she was more speaking of her own mistakes than Macavity's. His heart broke a little bit for her, but it was too soon. She had betrayed his trust one too many times.

But he couldn't help himself as her dance ended and out from the shadows came their enemy; he leapt to her side. Their eyes met, and he knew it was too late to back out now.

Munkustrap was in love, and always would be.

* * *

><p>It was later. She had fought. She had known, even when the others hadn't, that this was no Old Deuteronomy. But Macavity had been too strong and as their foe started to drag her away she knew there was only one who could help her.<p>

Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

He wasn't going to save her. He was going to let her be taken. He—he grabbed her paws and held on tight. He wasn't letting her go! He would never let her go! His paws stayed latched onto hers' until she was safely out of the way.

Later, as she crept through the darkness, she tried to ignore her pounding headache. Macavity had gotten away, but that was all right. He had saved her. Munkustrap had saved her from him. And when she met her new lover in the middle of the junkyard, everything was better, if not perfect.

_Can we talk?_

…_Yes. Soon. I promise._

Demeter was in love with him, even more than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My first whole fic! I know it's not all that great, but I'm just so proud of myself for finishing it! Tell me what can be improved, okay?<strong>


End file.
